Some computer-generated music uses interactive evolutionary computation (IEC), by which a computer generates a random initial set of music tracks, and then a human selects aesthetically pleasing tracks that are used to produce the next generation. However, even with human input for selecting the next generation, computer-generated music often sounds artificial and uninspired. Also, computer-generated music often lacks a global structure that holds together the entire song.